The Lost Daughter
by f0xylady13
Summary: KanamexZero (M for lemon)- Zero Kiriyu has a secret he keeps from everyone. He? I meant she because Zero is actually a girl in disguise! And her problems only get worse when she finds out Kaien was transferring her to the night class, and to top it all off her roommate is none other than Kaname Kuran... But that's not all. She finds out she's adopted! Just exactly who IS she?
1. Chapter 1: You're My Rommate!

~All credit and ownership belongs to the creators of the Vampire Knight series~

~Rated M for possible future lemons~

In the summary I'm sure you've read that Zero is going to be a girl pretending to be a boy, but for the majority in the beginning of the story I will be referring to her as he to make things simpler for me as the writer. But once I make it to her reveal I will start referring to Zero as she so don't worry!

 **The Lost Daughter**

 **Chapter 1: You're My Roommate?!**

Zero couldn't believe the words he was hearing. His body was shaking so much with rage that he couldn't even begin to describe the heat of fury that was rushing through his blood. Earlier that day he was just idling in chemistry class not paying attention to the professor as usual, but all of a sudden the intercom goes off and he could hear Kaien's serious voice echo out requesting that he come to the headmaster's office for urgent news. But now that he had reported on command, he wished that he hadn't.

"No way in hell, not even in a million years will you EVER put me in the same living facilities as those blood sucking beasts!" cried out Zero as he paced back in forth in his adoptive father's office. As soon as he entered the room he saw Yuki there standing next to Kaien, who unusually wasn't his happy go lucky self. The exe vampire hunter had his glasses pushed up to the bridge of his nose and the reflection of the ceiling light glared over his eyes making his expression hard to determine, but Zero could see how his brow furrowed in much concentration. "Zero please, just listen to us for one second! Kaien has a point, I think you would be better off if you moved into the Moon Dorms." Yuki said as she walked over and grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down.

He yanked his arm away from her, and for a brief moment she saw as his eyes flashed that ominous blood red. In that moment she remembered about what set them apart, about how different their worlds really were. She clenched her fists and stood her ground staring at him with determination gleaming in her eyes. "You're being such a child! You need to understand something! You're a vampire and you need to accept that! I'm a human, I belong in the Sun Dorms. But you… you're not one of us. Not anymore. The students of the night class can understand you in ways that we can't! And I believe they can help you. We just don't want you to die!" She rushes over to him pulling him into a tight hug and can feel as he tenses up in her embrace.

"Please, for me and Kaien… Say you'll move into the night class. We just want what's best for you." Zero knew her intentions were good, but he also felt like his feelings weren't being considered at all. He hates vampires with a passion! He was a hunter for crying out loud! He understood where they were coming from but at the same time he didn't think they understood where he was coming from either. But with one last final breath, he forced on a smile and looked down at the small innocent girl who had her arms wrapped around him. "Fine. I'll move into their dorms. Just know this whole decision doesn't make me happy one bit. And don't expect me to get along with any of those monsters either! Not even Kuran!"

Yuki let go of him happily and nodded her head in agreement. "I never asked you too, all we wanted was for you to say yes." she said as she trotted back over to Kaien who already started filling out Zero's transfer paper work. "Starting tomorrow night you will officially be a Moon Dorm's resident. Your name will also be put on the night class roster as well." Kaien leaned back and his happy go lucky attitude magically appeared again as he stood up and gave Zero a pat on the back. "I'm proud of you. You handled this news rather well if I do say so myself." Zero looked at the floor stubborn as ever, but on the inside smiled knowing someone was proud in him. "Yeah? Well whatever. I didn't see the point in fighting, if I didn't go willingly you'd have just made me go by force. Why piss myself off more then I already am." He turns around about to leave, but looks over his shoulder one more time. "Does Kuran know about all this?"

The room fell silent as father and daughter gave awkward glances between themselves. "Well you see, Kaname was the one who suggested you be transferred in the first place. He said that since you were almost at level E he thought it would be easier for him to keep an eye on you if you moved into the Moon Dorm's." Zero could feel that deep down in his throat a growl tried to break through, but he was able to choke it down. "I see. Well then I figured by now you're having someone move my stuff into my new room. Is there anything else I should know?" Kaien gave an irritated sigh as he hid behind his desk anticipating the rage that was about to come. "Th-There is one more thing…"

A few minutes later Zero stormed out of the office and headed straight for the Moon Dorm's. He burst through the gate, went up the stairs, and into the house where Hanabusa was shocked to hear the doors slam open. "What the hell was that?!" He was sitting in the living room eating potato chips minding his own business until he turned around and saw a pissed off zero stampeding his way to Kaname's room. "Kiriyu what are you doing?! You can't disturb lord Kaname, he's in the middle of-"His warning came too late however as Zero kicked open the pureblood's bedroom door. "I will kill you, you stupid vampire! I refuse to being your-"Zero couldn't find himself able to speak another word on the site he had intruded on.

Kaname was standing butt naked in the middle of his room, his body still dripping wet as he had just got out of his bathroom from taking a shower. Zero could feel his inner girl coming out as his cheeks flushed red and he instantly went to cover his eyes. Kaname looked at him, not even yet registering what happened. Then it hit him. "Hey! G-get out!" He proceeded to wrap the towel around his waist and sigh of relief as he was finally covered up. "I expected you would come here after learning the news from Kaien, but then again I thought you'd have shown more common decency and have knocked. We're a household of vampires not savages. You should show some manners the next time you feel like coming in here. I mean after all you will be coming in here on a daily basis." Kaname said smirking as he saw Zero open his eyes to glare at him.

The rest of the night class came up to Kaname's room, worried after hearing their leader scream. Hanabusa and Ruka pushed through the crowd. "Lord Kaname are you alright?! I told Kiriyu not to come up here but, he didn't listen! I'm so sorry… Please forgive me I should have tried harder." Ruka walked over pissed and stood in front of a still shocked Zero who couldn't get the image of his nemesis's body out of his head. "What are you even doing here prefect?! Unless you were sent here on official hunting business, you are not allowed to step foot on this premises!" The rest of the students started arguing alongside her and the pureblood prince had finally had enough of their pathetic bickering…

Using his vampiric dominance over them, he spoke with power and authority booming in his voice. "Enough! Zero has every right to be in this house. After all, he will be living here along with us." As soon as he said that his fellow classmates only persisted to argue more. As a warning sign his vanity mirror shattered emphasizing his anger and irritation. "This was a decision I made. And as of today Zero Kiriyu is my… Roommate. I guess that would explain to you all about his sudden intrusion now wouldn't it?" He gives them a view of his bedroom/office and they noticed how an extra bed had been placed inside with the rest of Zero's things.

The others have finally begun to calm down and some even have decided to leave. With the chaos having settled down, Kaname walked over and closed their bedroom door. "Now Kiriyu, I know we hate each other… But I am willing to let you sleep in my presence only for one reason. Yuki. She cares about you and your safety, so I must assure her that you are being watched and well cared for. You will feed from me daily and I will accompany you personally on any vampire hunter related occurrences." Having said that he collected his dry clothes sitting on his dresser and went to the bathroom to change. After he finished he comes out wearing his usual black dress pants and white frilled dress shirt, sitting down on his bed running a hand through his wet hair.

Zero sat on his own bed trying to keep as much distance from the other as possible. "You can bother me all you want, I don't care, and I'm just not going to acknowledge your existence. And I'm already living in the same room as you so me drinking from you is a totally different scenario. I'm already in hell, no need to add more flames to the fire." Kaname chuckled slightly, "But Kiriyu, me making your life worse is the basis to our relationship. I absolutely hate you and if drinking my blood; the one thing that's keeping you from dying is the one thing you refuse to do, then I'm going to force you to do it." Zero glared at the man sitting across from him and sighed.

"You really are utterly annoying… Just stay on your half of the room and I'll be good." He leaned back on his bed and sighed shoving a pillow over his head in an attempt to ignore his current situation. Not only was he going to start school with the creatures he wanted to kill, he was now rooming with the worst one of them all. In his mind Kaname Kuran was a menace who would do anything so get whatever he wanted, even if it meant risking the lives of the ones he loved. IF there's anyone he loved since it seemed like he didn't have a heart. But maybe there's more to the pureblood than meets the eye. Maybe he'll discover something about the other that he didn't know before, but the same thing could be said about himself. Now that Kaname was his roommate "he" had to be extra careful in keeping "his" secret. "He" has to hide every fact from Kuran that "he"… was indeed a she. Won't this be a fun year?

Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring! It was just a pilot chapter! Xp But don't worry the next chapter will have more action and plot development! This was just to set everything in place!

I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Feeding

~All credit and ownership belongs to the creators of the Vampire Knight series~

~Rated M for possible future lemons~

 _THERE WILL BE HINTS OF YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER ;D_

And yes Zero will be still referred to as he for the remaining of this chapter. But don't worry this will be the last one!

 **The Lost Daughter**

 **Chapter 2: Forced Feeding**

It had been a week since Zero had started living with Kaname in the Moon Dorms, and what a hellish week it had been. The pureblood was more of a pretentious prick than he had originally thought. He would arise at 3 in the afternoon (Zero had already adjusted to their routine sleeping schedule. So they went to bed at 6 in the morning, and arose at 6 at night to get ready for school.) And then proceed to go to his work desk and type away on his computer after going to take a shower and doing the other regular morning material.

The clicking! The clicking was like torture! As Zero laid in his bed he could hear that annoying clicking of the keyboard in his dreams and it absolutely drove him insane. It would keep him up for hours on end, and he would miss plenty of sleeping time. Sure he didn't need to do prefect duties anymore but even then he was already incredibly tired. He needed all the sleep he could get!

But that wasn't even the worst of it all. Apparently in a vampire sense, Kaname was an insomniac. He would always wake up and toss around in his sleep, and even if he could find a way to drift off into slumber he would talk away, conveying his dreams into words. And to be honest his dreams were never pleasant. There was a time where Zero decided to stay up late to do some homework on his laptop and out of nowhere, Kaname had burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.

It scared Zero so much that it had caused him to drop his laptop onto the floor, leaving a long permanent crack on the screen of his computer. He was so pissed off that day he had decided to pack up his pillow and blanket and sleep in the barn house with Lily. The gassy animal seemed like a better roommate than Kaname any day.

But the longer Zero stayed there, the less he seemed to care about all the noise the other seemed to make. The typing, as loud and consistent as it was, started to become like a white noise to Zero. To him it was like counting sheep, he would keep track of how many times Kaname would backspace whenever it was obvious he messed up spelling a word. And he would also count how many times the pureblood spam clicked his mouse whenever the internet seemed to be working too slow.

He also didn't mind when Kaname took his early bird showers either, because in his sleep he could smell Kaname's cinnamon scented shampoo waft in the hot air from the shower and it would leave his dreams tasting sweet. And because he always took such hot baths there would be steamy air in their bedroom every night while he slept. It was like when he was a child, every morning his mother would turn on the humidifier in his bedroom so his nose wasn't congested by the time he woke up.

However, this morning seemed different. When it was time to start packing up their things for the class exchanges, the pureblood would always bother his hunter roommate until he woke up. Kaname was of course the president of the Moon Dorms, and he thought all dormitory members should try their best to be punctual in order to make their house as good as its representative.

Instead of Kaname rudely ripping off Zero's bedsheets to expose him to the cold night air, the hunter could hear as the other grabbed his things and opened the door walking out, slowly closing it behind him. Luckily for Zero, he was already awake and he sat up stretching and cracking his neck. "Thanks Kuran… You were planning to leave me here so I could miss class."

He stood up and went to the bathroom where he was about to take a shower, and as he was turning the nob to adjust the temperature he saw how Kaname had yet again organized their bathing supplies. Did he forget to mention that Kaname was an extreme perfectionist? He labeled everything he ever had from books to furniture, alphabetized his bookshelf, color coded his dress clothes, and like in the bathroom he made sure their products were on the opposite sides of the tub. Zero's on one side, his on the other.

It was the same with the rest of their belongings. It was like Kaname had a mental line that halved their room, and he would always hate it when Zero's things crossed that line onto his side. It was either A.) He was a germ freak, or B.) He just hated the hunter. Maybe it's both?

After giving an irritated sigh he took his shower and dried himself off then brushed his teeth. Like usual he would take a few minutes to just stare at the white uniform that rested on his bed. No matter how many times he looked at it or put it on, it always felt like he was wearing someone else's skin. This is what those blood suckers wear! He wasn't one of them and he never would be!

He grabbed the uniform and carefully wrapped his chest with gauze, carefully concealing the truth that laid under his masculine facade. After his chest was completely flat, he slipped on his pants and jacket. He gave himself another look and gagged, he really did look like one of them. Like he really deserved to be there with all the other vampires.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and only grabbed a pencil before heading out the door and seeing his noisy classmates as they huddled around their leader, ready for the gates to open so they could greet their adoring fans. As he stood at the top of the stairs, he observed how Hanabusa was quickly gelling up his air and practicing his pickup lines in a pocket mirror he was holding. He also noticed how some of the other lower leveled vampires played amongst themselves reenacting scenes from star wars. So even vampires can be total geeks huh? Good to know.

The grandfather clock in the media room finally chimed signaling it was time for the exchange and the gates were opened. Kaname was the first to leave, herding the others like usual and they chose to follow him as if they were mindless sheep. Zero could hear as the day class students screamed and cheered as they walked outside and paraded to the school building. He couldn't help but choke in a laugh at seeing Yuki weakly trying to hold back the ravenous fan girls. "Hey Yuki, need some help?"

She was blowing her whistle so hard to try and get everyone's attention that her face started turning purple from the lack of oxygen. As she pushed them back, she looked over her shoulder. "N-No I got it! I don't need you Zero, this isn't hard at all!" It was apparent that it was difficult for her, and he gave the girls a quick glare causing them to quickly back off. "See? It's not so hard to ask for help."

She pouted and trudged off sad that she couldn't handle the situation by herself. Zero smirked watching as she walked away, and just as they were about to make it to the school his stomach rang out in hunger. He stopped walking, and distanced himself further from the others more than he normally would have. As the others entered the building he diverged off ward into the forest. He walked around for a few minutes before spotting a secluded area in the center of a rose garden.

He sat in a gazebo and saw that no one was around, just him and he quickly relaxed. He didn't have to worry about him losing control and attacking one of the day class students he knew were lurking around trying to sneak some pictures of their heroes. As he sat there, he pulled out his bloody rose and aimed it at his leg. He knew getting shot by the gun would hurt like all hell, and it was his way of bringing himself to a standstill if he ever did succumb to his hunger. It was sort of like a bargaining chip. Get shot, or feed? What could be worse?

As his hunger became stronger, he could feel his inner vampire screaming to get out. It wanted to drink blood so badly, to quench the burning sensation that was boiling in his throat. If he were at home he'd normally stand in a cold shower and let the magic happen, but for now it was just him and his gun. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on and made his way to a nearby pond where he wanted to get a look at his reflection.

When he looked into the water's surface he grimaced. His eyes glowed that bright eerie red they always did whenever he thirsted for blood. God he felt so hideous whenever he saw himself like that. It didn't even look like him! He looked like any other vampire… The one thing he hated most.

"Damn it! Get it together Zero! Come on!" He kicked the water rippling his reflection so he could have a chance to look away. He marched back over to the gazebo plopping himself down on the bench as he focused bloody rose at his stomach instead of his knee this time. He felt as his fangs elongated in his mouth and pierce the innards of his lip drawing blood. However, as he licked away at his blood it was only teasing him to get more of the red fluid that flowed in peoples veins.

He felt as a smile tugged at his lips at the thought of him attacking someone and feeding from them and he let a growl slip out. At the sound of the growl he came back to reality and a horrified look etched itself onto his face. He couldn't hold it back anymore! He needed it! He wanted it! And he was willing to take it. "Kiriyu." He heard a voice call behind him.

Kaname stood next him lazily leaning against a support beam. The pureblood approached him and smirked as he saw the hungry eyes of the level D. "My my, you really are a beast." As he tried to grab his hand, Zero pulled back and hissed at him. By now he was sure all common sense in the other was thrown out the window. "Now Kiriyu, we have been living together for a week now, and my original rule was that you had to feed from me everyday. I was being lenient on that rule and haven't forced you to feed from me but not it seems that it's a must."

He pinned the hunter down and held his arms over his head. As he secured his arms with one hand, he used the other to loosen the knot of his tie to reveal his neck. He leaned closer to him and shoved the hungry vampires face in the crook of his neck. "Feed from me Zero." As dry as his mouth was the hunter stood his ground. He was stiff against the pureblood and held his lips shut and allowed his fangs to bite into his tongue. He wasn't going to feed from someone, especially no the man he hated with a passion.

"Enough of this! This kindness isn't for you, it is for my Yuki… She wants you to live and for her sake I will see to it that you do." Letting go of Zero's arms he pulled him up and pinned him against one of the beams of the gazebo. During this time he bit into his tongue and used his powers to not let it heal. Zero could smell the delicious red fluid that rested in Kaname's mouth and he knew he was starting to salivate. The smell was so teasing… He knew he was going to lose this battle. "Now feed from me."

With one quick motion he forced his lips onto Zero's prying them open with his tongue and tilted his head up so his blood could flood into the others mouth. Zero by now was red as a tomato since he was practically kissing his rival out in the open, but as soon as he tasted the life blood that could save him… Kissing Kaname was of no importance anymore.

Kaname could feel Zero willingly start to feed from him and felt how he sucked on his tongue as if it were a pacifier. Zero wrapped his arms around the purebloods shoulders pulling him closer so he could get more of his blood. It tasted so good! It was sweet, smooth and had the perfect most calming warmth. He never tasted anything so delicious in his life and he absolutely adored the mixture of flavors that was Kaname's blood. If he were to be specific, he would say that Kaname tasted like a vanilla pumpkin spice latte. Especially the pumpkin part. His blood taste like a thanks giving dinner, but just the desserts.

Kaname could taste Zero's blood as well from when he had bit his tongue, and the taste was not displeasing to him either. In his opinion it was spicy, and left a tingle on his taste buds. But even through the spicy effect the taste itself was not bad. It reminded him of the ginger tea with lemon and honey he would give to Yuki whenever she fell ill or had a sore throat. I guess the taste of Zero's blood reflected off of him. He was spicy, sour, but had a hint of sweetness to his personality. He couldn't have had a better description for the other.

Kaname smirked against Zeros lips and allowed the wound on his tongue to heal stopping the blood flow. When Zero noticed that the sweet taste was no longer flooding into his mouth he furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. He wanted more and he wasn't willing to stop! As he let go he pulled back breathlessly with his cheeks a light tint of pink from their little feeding session. "Well I think you enjoyed that Kiriyu, more than I thought you would have." Kaname wiped his mouth on his sleeve after noticing a string of saliva that still connected them. "If I knew any better I would have thought you were gay. I knew you were sneaking a few minor kisses in there."

The light tint of pink had finally burst into a full on blush. "N-No! I was merely just giving into my instincts! No way in hell would I ever kiss you." Kaname's smirk only grew wider as he chuckled and took a step back giving the other some space. "Well if you truly hated that then don't fight me the next time I try to feed you the right way." Then the two walked their separate ways, pretending that what happened never occurred.

Later that day after classes had ended, they all went back to the Moon Dorm's to enjoy the rest of their leisure time and to get ready for bed. Since Kaname was off doing some obligated pureblood duties with the council, Zero had the whole room to himself and could relax that he wasn't there to see him blush.

"What the hell was he thinking?! That was such a risky move on his part… If I wasn't so absorbed into my hunger I wouldn't have hesitated to blow out his brains right then and there!" Upon thinking about the pureblood and what had happened previously, his blush intensified so much that he created a new type of deep red. He brought his fingers to his lips and chuckled. Technically that was his first ever kiss considering he couldn't kiss girls… All for one reason.

Kaname was released from the meeting early after the council president was called into a personal family matter that he couldn't have waited to attend to. So he went straight home rather than idling around the town like usual. He found his way back to Cross Academy and back to the Moon Dorms where he tiredly made his way towards his and Zero's bedroom. God he was tired, he wasn't able to have a good night's sleep in a few days. He grabbed the door knob to his room and twisted it pulling it open. What he saw he wasn't expecting. "Kiriyu, we need to talk-"He couldn't complete his thought since he was left in awe at the beauty he saw.

A girl was standing in the middle of their room, back faced to him. She had such voluptuous curves and a nice round ass free from dimples or stretchmarks. As she turned to the side he saw a slip of side boob and could tell her chest was at least a C at best, and not saggy or ugly in any way. Her skin was a vibrant pale and her complexion was crystal clear. He didn't recognize her however until his eyes snaked a little higher and he saw that same tattoo that rested on the left side of her neck, or the short silver hair that only reached passed her ears. Then amber eyes made contact with her soft lilac ones and it finally hit him.

"Zero… You're a… girl?!"

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Man Did I try to troop through this one… 3000 words baby yeah! If you want to see Kaname and Zero do certain things then leave a review and I'll get back to you on that. Well I hope you all liked it! And sorry if this was a late update I've been busy with schoolwork and all that. Be ready for future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

The Lost Daughter

Chapter 3: Punishment

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating anything! It's been way too long since my last chapter! I appreciate all of you that have patiently waited for this, and even gave me the honor of you favoring this story! So without further notice, on to Chapter 3!

3

Everything was different now that the cat was out of the bag that Zero was a girl. The two still hated each other more than anyone else and even put time into being extra mean to each other just to try and keep up the normal atmosphere that they shared. But it was difficult considering that the atmosphere would never be the same again. "Hurry up Kuran." said Zero in her usually grumpy voice. "I don't have all day!"

The pureblood was taking forever to come out of the shower. As soon as he woke up he had rushed to the bathroom and locked himself inside. "If you aren't coming out I'm walking in and I'll make you leave!" She could hear as something was thrown against the door and she sighed irritably. She knew that he could be stubborn, but this was downright ridiculous. If he kept this up they'd both be late for school. Not that she minded, but for the punctual pureblood prince to be late would cause an uproar among his followers. "Fine whatever stay in there I don't care. I'll just go shower somewhere else… Asshole." And without another word she left, roughly slamming the door behind her.

Kaname sighed of relief because she was gone and he could finally be by himself. He ran a hand through his wet and tasseled hair looking at the swollen manhood that rested between his legs. "Never in my life time did I actually think Zero Kiriyu could drive me to such barbaric actions."

It was true. The prince had woken up with an ache in his crotch caused by the thought of his hunter roommate. It was unlike him to have such unclean ideas about another girl who wasn't his darling Yuki, but after having such a long glimpse of Zero's almost perfect body, his teenage hormones could do nothing else but desire after her. Even if he still is the most despicable- SHE is still the most despicable person that he had ever met.

Maybe after ten more minutes of his cold shower, his little visitor decided to disappear, leaving Kaname as happy as a bumbling bee. He quickly washed off, dried and dressed himself. He gathered his things and headed to the dining hall only to find out that everyone had already finished eating and left for the class exchange. He quickly grabbed a bite to eat, ordering an omelet infused with blood from the head chef and pocketed his blood tablets into his bag. After putting away his dishes he met up with the rest of the night class with 5 minutes left to spare before the gates were to be opened.

"Lord Kaname! Just where were you?! We almost went on a search party just to look for you." A worried, almost skittish Ruka rushed towards him accompanied by an ever so calm Akatsuki following behind her. And although he tried to act like he didn't care, it was apparent that even he was a little bit jarred by the Lord of Nights absence at breakfast. "There is no need to worry. I was merely enjoying my shower is all." He gave her a small smile and watched as a light blush spread across her cheeks. From across the other end of the room was Zero, leaning against the grandfather clock glaring at him mumbling under her breath." Yeah, enjoyed it a bit too much… Too busy touching yourself Kuran?" Although it was just a snarky remark, she really didn't know how accurate that statement was. A statement that Kaname was quick to pick up.

The tips of his ears turned red from embarrassment but luckily no one seemed to notice the shift in his demeanor. "That was an inappropriate gesture Kiriyu. I ask that you reframe from disrespecting me in front of my colleagues." In return Zero snickered. "Colleagues my ass. If they were your colleagues then that would make them equal to you, right? They're nothing more than the sheep that mindlessly follow your lead." Ruka walked over to her practically bumping chests with her. "Want to say that again, you filthy Level D? I think you'll find that my fists can do more talking than my actual words can." Her eyes flashed that ominous blood red, emphasizing her anger. Zero smirked and reached into her jacket pulling out bloody rose and aiming it at her chest. Now everyone was on high alert.

"If your fists can do more talking than raise them up higher. At least they don't actually speak like that mouth you got…" As they were both about to fight, the lights above their heads began to pop one by one until the room had turned completely dark. But thanks to their vampiric night vision, they were still able to see.

"Enough of this foolishness! I will not tolerate you all disgracing your ranks! You want to talk down about Zero being a Level D and how you are above him Ruka, but your status means nothing if you continue to act like something lower than it. And you Zero, I have a special punishment for you after our classes end. Do I make myself clear?" Ruka had already bowed her head in shame while Zero continued to look unaffected. "Yes Lord Kaname, I understand." Kaname walked over to her and raised his hand causing her to flinch, but rather than hit her he grasped her chin and tilted her head up. "It's about time we head to the school, yes?"

In realization of the time, she quickly regained her composer and followed him to the front lines along with his main council. The gates were finally opened and they all left in an orderly assortment. Upon entering the courtyard, the sounds of cheering from the day class students rang out in the air. "Stay behind the lines please! Let them through!" Yuki was there trying her hardest to fend off both sides, blowing her whistle with all her might. But per usual no one payed her any attention.

Zero chuckled and walked over to her resting her elbow on her head. "Having trouble again I see?" Yuki looked up at her surprised but shook her head. "I keep telling you that I can handle this on my own! I don't need you Zero!" She stepped away and blew her whistle yet again but still the day class raged on. Zero patted her shoulder and took center stage in front of the sea of girls and gave them her famous glare and everyone quickly turned quiet and got into rows respectfully watching instead of being like a group of wild animals. "See? Maybe you should learn to be more like me." They continued to talk and have a good time, and as they talked Kaname watched smiling.

Hanabusa quickly noticed where Kaname's gaze led and also traced his attention to both Yuki and Zero. "It makes me kind of sick how he refuses to accept what he is. I mean just look at him! Pretending to be a human, acting like he's still one of them. If he acted like a real vampire than maybe, he could find some more respect in you and understand the position he's in." Kaname shrugged his shoulders and his smile only grew. "That may be so, but I fear that if he does accept what has become of him, he might want not want to walk in the day anymore. The more he wants to be human again the more I can trust that my Yuki will be protected. That's all that matters to me…"

His smile faltered as his mind wandered into that forbidden area. He will always think of Yuki as his younger sister, but not only is she his sister, she is also going to be his future bride to carry on the pure blood that runs in their veins, and to carry on the Kuran name. With the price of her becoming his wife he couldn't help but think of the foreplay that would lead her to carrying his child. And how she is not the same Yuki that use to follow him around calling him big brother, but thought of her as a young woman. Which lead him to think of her body. He gulped, letting his mind wander into the subject further. He thought of her breasts, legs. His mind tried painting an image of what his Yuki could possibly be concealing under her clothes. His imagination started wandering into another territory. It no longer thought of Yuki's body, but Zero's which he had actually seen. And then once again his little friend was back.

"Lord Kaname, are you alright?" asked Hanabusa who looked worried for his leader. He finally came to his senses at the sound of his companion's voice and saw that he had stopped walking, ultimately making the rest stop walking as well. "Yes Aido, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind is all." Hanabusa gave him a confused look because it was so unlike him to become lost in his thoughts. He was normally the most composed out of all of them! "Would you like to talk about it?" Kaname shook his head. "No actually. To be honest, I would like to get my mind off of it."

"Well if you want a distraction how about we change the subject. I know it's none of my business to ask, but just what type of punishment were you planning to give to Zero?" Kaname was a little surprised by the question but gave a slight laugh. "I was bluffing when I originally brought up the punishment. Because Zero was not born a vampire it is not in my jurisdiction to make her- him listen. After all he was adopted into the coven and therefore will undoubtedly refuse my direction. But after some thinking… about things. I think a punishment is in well order." The confused look on Hanabusa's face only intensified. Was it just his ears deceiving him or did he hear Kaname refer to Zero as a she? Maybe it was an accident. Before Hanabusa could ask about it they had already reached the school and he became silent upon entering the classroom.

"Well welcome back to class you no good blood suckers." Yagari walked in sucking on his cigarette like usual, blowing a big cloud of smoke into the open air. "We vampires might live for a long time, but we can still die you know. Are you trying to kill us with lung cancer?" said Ruka who was acting like a stuck up princess once again, holding her nose scoffing at the smell. "A real hunter would never resort to using poison to killing leaches like you. If I wanted you dead little girl, you already would be." Yagari took another hit from his cancer stick and sat at his desk ready to take attendance. He started off and began marking people off but halted when he reached Zero's name. "Should I even bother calling out this name? That pupil of mine is never in class." He scanned the room and sure enough she wasn't. "But then again, if I were in your shoes Zero, I wouldn't want to be either."

Kaname looked up from his seat at the window sill and also noticed that Zero wasn't there. Not that that was a big surprise. "It would be my pleasure to look for Mister Kiriyu, thank you for asking sensei." He stood up and proceeded to leave the classroom leaving everyone else in confusion and shock. Yagari looked perplexed by the situation. "But I didn't even ask you too…"

Zero sat in the barn with Lily the horse, enjoying the fresh night air and taking comfort in the peace and quiet. "You're probably the only person I enjoy seeing, you know that?" she said petting the horses muzzle who replied with a light nudge and happy nay. Kaname could see her from afar as the barn light left a shining halo against her silver hair, and just for a moment he forgot she was Zero Kiriyu, the obnoxious, sarcastic vampire huntress who was rooming with him. He saw her as a work of art, an angelic looking creature almost. A figure of true innocence and beauty.

Zero turned her head in his direction and the spell casted over him was broken as her normal scowl was placed upon her face. "I can smell you you know. Your scent is hard to miss. What are you even doing here?" Kaname tried hard to conceal a smirk, but it was quickly picked up by the other. "I just came to bring you back to class. You shouldn't miss any more days if you want to actually pass. Unless you want to stay in the moon dorm for another year. But that's all fine by me, I like watching you struggle anyways." He said as he turned to leave.

The huntress sighed as she stood up. "Fine. I'll go back with you. You can be quite convincing when you have some valid points." As she collected her things she heard a chuckle and quickly gritted her teeth. "Now don't let that get to your head, you stupid vampire!" She threw her textbook at him aiming straight for his head. But because of his quick reflexes he easily dodged it and with his neck breaking speed appeared right next to her. Zero looked around confused trying to scan his location and jumped when someone lightly tugged at her hair, and when she turned around her lilac eyes met amber ones.

The pureblood prince stood behind her with a lock of her hair placed on his lips, giving it a light kiss. The action was kind of flirtatious, and it resulted in Kaname receiving a rosy blush from the level D. "You really shouldn't underestimate me you know. If I wanted to, I could have killed you right then. Put it in your head that we are not equals." He then proceeded to tug on her hair and pull her into a tight, almost demanding embrace. Zero was in shock because it was so not like the other to treat her in such a manner. She normally would have expected an action like this for Yuki, with the exception of being more gentle.

"You went way out of line earlier this afternoon, talking to me as if we could compare in status. In the vampire world, we believe in respect." He took ahold of her arm and with a quick motion shoved her to the ground, flipping her over so that they were face to face. Zero stared up at him dazed from the fall but could feel as her jacket began to slip from her shoulders and she began to struggle. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kaname leaned over and nuzzled his face in her neck causing her face to turn into an even deeper red.

He pulled the jacket completely off her and looked down at her. Her black button up polo a mess and the bandages which held down her womanhood could be seen through the almost translucent fabric. "Did you already forget that I was going to punish you? I was quite serious." He proceeded to kiss her neck and as she tried to pull away he used his hand to grasp her chin to keep her still.

"You should be grateful Kiriyu. This is a service I do not provide to just anyone, especially to a lowly level D such as yourself.", he said. With one swift motion he sank his fangs deep into her shoulder causing her to scream. Zero who began to pound her hands against his chest has now started to become weak and noticed as the pain started to disappear and be replaced with the best pleasure she had ever felt before. When she was bitten by Shizuka the pain was so strong that it caused her to pass out. But with Kaname it felt different than her last experience. With him it actually felt pretty enjoyable.

She reached her arms around his body embracing him around the shoulders as he fed. She titled her head back as a moan barely escaped her lips causing Kaname to bite harder, which in turn forced the whole moan out. As he let go he looked down at her sweaty, flustered and pleasure filled face. He chuckled as he wiped her blood from his lips and got closer until their noses were touching. "What's wrong Zero? I didn't think you'd enjoy that so much." He goes back to her neck and licks up the remaining blood and she shivers as his warm tongue strokes against her cold throat. "Just what did you do to me?" she said tiredly.

He stops and gets up off of her leaving her a panting mess on the floor. "I fed from you of course, what else? If you're wondering why it felt good, then that is an easy question to answer. It's because you desired it." His smirk grew wider as her facial expression distorted to denial. "That's a lie." "Are you sure it didn't feel good? Because by the sounds you made I think I could say otherwise."

Zero couldn't help but feel ashamed. There is no possible way that she actually wanted him to bite her, right? She was a hunter for Christs sake and his mortal enemy! "You're the worst Kuran… I will have my revenge for this." She stands up fixing her shirt and as Kaname tries to walk past her she grabs him by the wrist and points her bloody rose straight at his gut. "Give me a reason not to. Because you just majorly pissed me off." He yanks his arm away and gestures to the approaching figures who are recognized to be Ruka, Hanabusa and Seiren who had went out to find him. "Because if you hurt me, they will kill you." He looks back at them as Ruka sprints into a run and pushes Zero back, knocking her gun out of her hand.

"Do you have a death wish Kiriyu?!" Both females glared at each other and it was apparent to the others of the sparks that flew between them. Zero tiredly sighs and walks over to her gun, picking it up and pocketing it. "You aren't worth my time. None of you are." She brushes past them to go wherever else but stops by Kaname. "You better hope you sleep with your eyes open tonight.." And with that she left. The pureblood prince proceeded to chuckle as he watched her leave in a hurried manner, fueled by both embarrassment and anger. Just what did little Zero have plotting in her mind?


End file.
